Love, Tears, and Fundraising
by GEM8
Summary: The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Leo and Margaret's relationship continues to experince tough times. No one every said love was easy. The West Wing is busy with activity. Leo is running the staff while dealing with perosonal is
1. Chapter 1

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Leo and Margaret's relationship continues to experince tough times. No one every said love was easy.

The West Wing is busy with activity. Leo is running the staff while dealing with perosonal issues what are they and how will he deal with them?

Title: Love, Tears, Fund Raising  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They Belong to Mr. Sorkin et al. No copyright infringment  
intented.  
Author's Note: I haven't had a chance to write in a while, I finally  
had a chance to read so old group messages the other day and someone  
asked for a sequel to "The End of My World, so here it is. Well, part  
one anyway. Hope you enjoy  
Author: Gem

Part 1

Sam walked down the hall into Leo's office, "Sorry, I'm late."

"No problem, I just finished with the President" Leo replied, as he  
looked around the office at the senior staff. Lady and Gentelmen,  
today is the day that we get started. "Josh, status on the war room."

"We're looking at a few things, Joey is there now and I'll be with her  
for most of the day.

CJ looked at Josh. "The Press has been asking about the fund raiser  
for Marshall."

"We know CJ, and they'll have an answer soon. Sam is working on it."

Sam spoke up, "Yeah, I'm currently playing phone tag with his speech  
writer and Chief of Staff."

"Do your best Sam" Leo said encourageingly, Remember the fund raiser  
for him is next Monday. We need to speak to his people before that so  
we don't sound like idots."

"Got it."

"Ok, that's it let's go to work."

The staff broke apart at Leo's command. Sam stayed behind. "How you  
doin', Leo?" Sam asked.

Leo looked up for his work, "Sam I don't have time for this and  
neither do you. I don't know what you all are planing but I don't need  
your sympathy."

"Leo, this isn't you."

"Sam." Leo said in a voice warning him not to continue.

"Ok...ok." Sam turned to leave but then turned back to Leo. "We're all  
here for you if you need us. You know that."

Leo looked up and over his glasses at the Deputy Commincation  
Director. "Thanks, Sam but I'm fine."

With that statement of leave by Leo Sam walked down to the  
Communication bullpen and back into his office to make another phone  
call.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Leo and Margaret's relationship continues to experince tough times. No one every said love was easy.

The West Wing is busy with activity. Leo is running the staff while dealing with perosonal issues what are they and how will he deal with them?

Title: Love, Tears, Fund Raising  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They Belong to Mr. Sorkin et al. No copyright infringment  
intented.  
Author's Note: I haven't had a chance to write in a while, I finally  
had a chance to read so old group messages the other day and someone  
asked for a sequel to "The End of My World, so here it is. Well, part  
one anyway. Hope you enjoy  
Author: Gem

Margaret entered the congressional office at 7:00am. She started her new  
job six weeks ago and it had been miserable ever since. She entered her  
office area to a ringing phone, she walked over and answered it "Senator  
Marshall's office."

"Good morning, Margaret."

"Good morning, Bryan, what can I do for you this morning?" she inquire  
to her boss' Chief of Staff.

"Is he in yet?"

"Not yet, can I take a message." She asked picking up a pen.

"I need to speak with him about the fund raiser. Can you please have him  
call me when he get in?"

"Sure, I'll call you when he gets here."

"The White House is breathing down my neck about the speech for the fund  
raiser, so I need to speak with him as soon as possible. Margaret's  
heart began to race at the mention of the White House

"He'll call you as soon as he gets here."

"Thanks, Margaret."

Twenty minutes later Senator Marshall came through the office door.  
"Good morning , Margaret.

Margaret got up out of her seat with a notepad in hand. "Good morning,  
Sir. Bryan called about twenty minutes ago. He asked me to have you call  
him. He needs to speak to you about the fund raiser."

"Thank You." Was Marshall's only response as he walked into the office.  
Then the phone began to ring again.

"Good morning, Senator Marshall's office."

"Margaret, it's Bryan."

"Hi, I put you through." Margaret put the call through and the phone  
began to ring in the inner office.

"Hello"

"'Morning, Senator"

"Morning, Bryan, What do we have."

"The speech is done, I just got off the phone with Sam Seaborn. He's  
faxing me a copy to go over."

"Very good, do you have a date for the fund raiser?"

"A date, Sir? No Sir."

"Then I suggest you get one."

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Leo and Margaret's relationship continues to experience tough times. No one every said love was easy.

The West Wing is busy with activity. Leo is running the staff while dealing with personal issues what are they and how will he deal with them?

Title: Love, Tears, Fund Raising  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They Belong to Mr. Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
Author's Note: I haven't had a chance to write in a while, I finally  
had a chance to read so old group messages the other day and someone  
asked for a sequel to "The End of My World, so here it is. Well, part  
one anyway. Hope you enjoy  
Author: Gem

"Victory is mine. Victory is mine." Sam declared as he walked down the  
hall into Leo's office.

"Sam, that line is so overused." Ginger said as Sam walked into the  
outer office.

"And I miss you too, Ginger. Is he in?"

"Yeah, go on in."

Sam opend the door and enter Leo's office. "Ginger is right Sam, that  
line is overused."

"Leo." Sam wined defeated

"Sorry." Leo declared. "Why are you here?"

"I finally got a hold of Bryan Myers, Marshalls chief of staff. I faxed  
him a copy of the speech and they approved of it.

"Good, I'm glad they liked it. I thought it was a fine peice of work the  
first time but Marshall is pickie. I sometimes wonder why he isn't  
President. He treats the White House and the Staff here like he is and I  
keep having to remind him everytime he comes here or needs something  
that he's not."

"He is a Democrat, right?"

"Sometimes I wonder. Good job with this. Now, go back to work."

"See ya later"

"For sure."

"A date?" Margaret repeated over and over still on the phone with Bryan.  
_I swore to myself I would never date another guy I worked with again._

"Come on, can't we just go together, Margaret?"

"Well, he was her age, bright, and had great eyes. What harm could it  
do? and he wasn't technically her boss."

"Alright, but there are absolutely no strings."

"I'll pick you up at your place then."

Margaret thought for a moment "My place around seven."

"See you then Good Bye"

"Good Bye, Bryan."


	4. Chapter 4

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

"Josh, I hate this." Josh stood in CJ's doorway, he was dressed in his  
tux, listening to her rant.

"Formal dresses. I can never get the zippers to work for me."

Josh carefully set a foot into her office."Can I give you some help with  
that."

CJ jumped "Who said you could come in!"

"I was already in, CJ."

"Outside my door, now!"

Josh retreated a few steps. "Let me help. Come on CJ."

CJ thought about it for a moment "Oh, alright. Not a word to anyone  
about this." She warned then she turned around and Josh zipped up the  
dress.

She turned to Josh "Thank You."

"You're welcome, now are you ready 'cause everyone is waiting for us."

"Well, then let's go."

--  
Margaret had just finished putting her hair up when the door bell rang.  
"Coming." She yelled as she put the last bobby pin into her hair. She  
went to the door and opened it.

"Wow, you look great!" Bryan said as he handed her some flowers.

"Thank you. Let me put these in some water before we leave." Margaret  
said walking into the kitchen looking for a vase. She found one and put  
the flowers in water before returning to the front door.

"Are you ready?" Bryan asked before taking her arm."

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go." Bryan walked to the car with Margaret.

--  
The senior staff was put into their usual limos and taken to the fund  
rasier. Abbey and the President and Leo were in their usual limo.

"Leo you're unusally quiet this evening." Abbey said with a comforting  
tone trying to start a conversation.

"Leave the man alone Abbey."

"Jed."

"Abbey."

"It's okay Mr. President. Nothing wrong Abbey. I'm just thinking about  
her again."

"Love hurts." Abbey said as she place a comfroting hand on his leg."

"Yes it does." the President agreed."

"What if she has moved on?" Leo asked out loud but it was more a  
thinking a loud kind of thing.

"I'm sorry, Leo. Did you say something?" Abbey asked.

"No."

The car ride to the hotel was quite for Margaret.

"You're awfully quite. Is everything alright." Bryan asked.

"Yes, it's... this will be my first political function since..."

"I know." Bryan said in a supportive tone. He had come to see her as a  
friend since she started working for the Sentor and didn't like seeing  
her in pain. He wanted her to move on with her life. "You'll be fine.  
I'll be there with you."

"Margaret looked up at him and placed a hand over his. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome." Bryan said tighting his grip a little on her hand.  
Feeling the strings attaching themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

"Bryan."

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you dating my Personal Assistant?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. Have a nice day Bryan." Senator Marshall said as he dismissed his Chief  
of Staff.

"Margaret."

"Sir," Margaret said as she entered the office.

"I have information for Leo McGarry. I need to deliver it in person. Call and  
make an appointment for me.

"Yes, Sir. You have a vote on 976 in half and hour."

"Thank you."

--  
"Ginger!"

"Yes, Leo." Ginger said as she entered the office.

"Did you call and speak to the Senator."

"Yes, Sir. He will call and make an appointment when he has the information."

"Set up a meeting for lunch tomorrow at O'Malley's" Ginger began to smile as she  
walked out of the office.

--  
Ginger had made the lunch arrangements and was doing paperwork when the phone rang "White House Chief of Staff's office."

"Ginger, is that you?"

"Yeah, Margaret, what can I do for you?"

"I need to make an appointment for the senator to meet with Leo."

"His lunch hour is free tomorrow."

"That is good."

"O'Malley at Noon."

"Very good, I'll tell the Senator."

--  
The next day Margaret walked into the Senator's office. "Good Morning,  
Margaret."

"Good Morning Sir."

"Margaret, I've had a scheduling conflict. I need to get this information to Mr.  
McGarry but there has been a committee meeting scheduled for lunch.

"I'll call and reschedule then."

"Margaret, they need this information from me. Do you think you could take it to  
O'Malley's for me?"

Margaret hesitated for a moment. "I don't..."

"Please this is important. I need you to do this."

"Okay."

Leo was confident as he walked into O'Malley's and was shown to a window table."

"Hello, Mr. McGarry, may I take your order?"

"Hello, Terri, just tomato juice for now I'm waiting for someone."

--  
Margaret walked across the street and into O'Malley's

"Hi, Margaret."

"Hi, Terri."

"He's by the window."

"Thank You."

Margaret walked up to the table. "Hi Leo."

"Hi, Margaret." Leo stood and pull a chair out for her.

Margaret sat down. "Here's the information you need." She said as she pulled out  
a folder.

"I didn't need any information, I needed you."

"Excuse me." Margaret said not believing what she thought she just heard.

Leo repeated himself. "I didn't need any information, I need you."

Margaret melted " I heard you the first time. I just wanted to hear it again. I  
was stupid Leo."

"I know so was I. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry too. I want to come back."

"You will."

"I love you."

"I Love you too and I missed you. Leo said as he got up and took her into his  
arms.

The end.


End file.
